


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by GreenPhoenix3



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Based on, Does not give it justice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Future, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix3/pseuds/GreenPhoenix3
Summary: One decision can have terrible, and sometimes shattering consequences. Is Star ready to face those consequences? Especially without her best friend.This is based off of the AMAZING animatic by Rhues:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p71qP3ubb0





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**EARTH**

Rain poured down loudly, as if the sky was sobbing in pain. A flash of lightning glinted off of the dagger Marco twirled in his hand. He watched the storm from the hole in the wall. Rain hit the wasteland outside, barely misting his already damp clothes. The sound of hollow dripping echoed around him as droplets of rain fell in the barren room from the holes in the roof.

“Any moment now, your highness.” Marco sneered as he turned to face a tied up Moon Butterfly. He examined her as he fingered the dagger. Her hair had been braided so that she could wear her armor, Marco got to her before she could put it on. She was just wearing her traveling gear that had been torn in their fight. Loose strands of snow white hair fell in front of her wide ice blue eyes. “But that’s not really your title, is it?” He smirked. She remained unfazed.

“Marco,” He flinched at the sound of his name.”It’s not too late to stop this.” Marco glanced down at the knife. The same knife he used to kill Mina and-

“I’ve sunk too low to turn back.” Marco whispered as he walked to the broken mirror. He was still in a white t-shirt and jeans, but he couldn’t recognize the boy in the mirror. The bruises and cuts, he knew those. But the boy with dark brown eyes and a mole on his face, he was dead. Just like them. He glared at Moon’s haggard reflection. “But you all pushed me to this.” Marco’s grip on the dagger tightened.

“Marco,”

“Quiet!” Marco yelled. He turned to the only other furniture in the room, a desk with three objects on it. “According to Mewmens, I’m just a lowly incapable human. Well now, I’m the bad guy, because of HER!” As he spoke he raised the dagger and drove it through the picture. A picture of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, together as friends. The Diaz boy always thought that he would lose everything because he was not enough. That boy was right. “Because you all, saw humans as inferior. Maybe we were, but instead of helping us, them,” His voice broke as the sorrow he always felt pushed through. Marco gritted his teeth. “You abandoned us!” Marco, not Diaz because there were no Diaz's anymore, snarled. He pulled his gaze away from the picture to glance at the broken frame. His parents and his little brother smiled back at him. Marco picked up the frame and caressed their faces.

“Marco, please, we didn’t mean for, for that, to happen.” Moon cried. Marco ignored her, focusing on the picture. The ache of not hearing his dad’s flamboyant voice as he cooked, made Marco grip the frame tighter. If he closed his eyes, he could hear his mother’s giggle at anything that pleased her. The words of promise to a baby, a baby that was only a few months old before that promise was broken. Then, at the bottom, there was a boy who didn’t know the pain of lost and betrayal also smiled back at him. That boy was pathetic. 

“So now I, will get the justice they deserved.” Marco put the frame down and grabbed the third thing on the desk, Star’s wand. He heard Moon’s gasp. Star reunited with it after they defeated Eclipsa and Globgor. The same criminals that they kept as prisoners with no magic. To the Mewmans, it didn’t matter if she and Globgor destroyed another planet, that they killed most of humanity. She was a Mewman Queen. Earth was just magicless and meaningless compared to a queen of Mewni. That was their justice. This was his. “And nothing is going to stand in my way.” Heat, like fire coursed through him as the wand changed. He felt his cheeks burn, and in a flash the wand changed from it’s light energetic durable mode to the dark angular almost evil looking mode it took the last time he had it in his hands, well it was not exactly the same. The wand was darker and had a couple more spikes. It was a weapon.

“How?” Moon gasped again. Mark gripped the wand and thought of the raging fire of sorrow and anger that trapped him. A strange blue fire came out from and burned the borders of the room, trapping them inside. Marco turned to see that the fire even stood by the hole he was staring through, burning brightly.

“Are you ready, Star?”

**MEWNI**

Loud murmuring and rambunctious yelling filled the council room.

“Y’all, I was getting used to the Earth Turd, but he’s gone loco!” Kelly was sure that was Pony Head. She was always easy to spot out in a room.

“I thought humans were supposed to be so, so puny.” Rhombulus said for the thousandth time. Kelly knew it was the shock of losing his dimension. Hekapoo patted his arm awkwardly. “I crystallized him while he was in sleepwear! How, how,” He broke into crystalized tears. The guards around him automatically put their shields up to cover their heads. Tom for once was quiet. He glanced at her, mirroring the sad revelation that they both came to. Kelly sighed and looked away. The happy memory of a birthday spent with another broken heart that made her feel confident, at peace, echoed in her mind. She blinked the memory away and focused. 

“QUIET!” Kelly yelled. Everything stopped and all eyes were on her. She climbed the table and stood up tall. “We are facing an enemy that we could never imagine. An enemy that wants to erase our homes,” Kelly glanced at Rhombulus. “Our strength,” She glanced at a smiling Tom. It encouraged her. “Our magic!” She began seeing nods from everyone. “So now is not the time to cry and complain. It is time to rise up, or stand down. As for me,” Kelly pulled her sword out and raised it high. “I will fight to save what we lost! Who’s with me?” Tom immediately stood up.

“I will fight!” He declared, everyone else followed. Everyone was encouraged. The somber mood from before turned into anticipation. There were talks of supplies, troop numbers, and battle plans. With eyes off of her, Kelly dropped her sword and got down from the table. She turned away from the excited planning. “That was what they needed, Kel.” Tom sounded just like him. 

“But’s it not the truth Tom.” Kelly sighed. She hated the way Tom deflated a bit as well. “We’re always ready to fight an enemy, but he was a friend. Are we ready for that? Is she?” Kelly looked toward the hallway where Star escaped to earlier.

Star stood in the tapestry room. It was odd seeing it being pulled to re-do itself. But it was better than focusing on the storm that lived in every dimension. It was not as creepy as the darkness that followed. Granted, her tapestry seemed to hang with the weight of what she let happened. She could still feel the judging eyes of her people. All it took was one time for them to change her decision, to change her life. Now, she had to face the truth. The truth she couldn’t, didn’t want to, face. The clanking of her father’s armor brought her out of her thoughts.

“Are you sure we, you, can do this?” Her father asked comfortably. He was giving her an out. She wanted to take it, to run and hide. But the heavy red hoodie anchored her, just like he always did, despite how she always turned his world upside down.

“We will save mom,” She put the hoodie around her neck. The sweater still smelled like him. “And stop Marco.” With a tight knot to secure its place, she turned to her dad. “Let’s go.”

**EARTH**

The fire never burned anything, it just grew. It grew as did Moon’s screams.

“Keep screaming. No one will hear you.” Marco opened his eyes and stood up. Moon fell unconscious again but he had what he need. He lifted her and took her with him. The fire followed. “But they will hear me.”

**MEWNI**

“You got this Kelly.” Kelly whispered to herself as she mounted her beast in the front lines. King River lined up next her on his waricorn. Kelly glanced down to see Star at the end.

“I will save you mom.” Star stepped forward, her mother’s crown in her hand. She looked back to Mewni’s tall magical palace. “And I will save our home.” Star refocused on the glimmering portal before her. She stepped forward, taking the lead. With a glance back, she saw Tom in his armor smile at her. 

“We’re ready.” His hands lit up. Kelly on her beast, came up next to him. Pony Head floated slightly behind her. Two other people that were usually by her side were not there. No amount of guards, nor her father could fill that void.

“We’re right behind you, Star.” Kelly said.

“Ride or die girl!” Pony Head yelled. Star chuckled and turned to face the portal. With a deep breath, she stepped through.

**EARTH**

Marco gripped the cracking wand. He could feel the magic in the air, the unusual burning under his skin grew. It consumed him, made him see the strange fire everywhere. He walked to the door frame and lighting cracked the sky as a portal formed. “Just in time.” He smirked, and walked back into the fire.

The first thing Star noticed, was that the bright green she loved about Earth, was gone. All signs of life were gone. It was dreary and murky. Rain poured down, as if the Earth was in pain.

“Moon!” Her father’s shout of excitement made her look down to see her mother groaning in pain.

“MOM!” Star cried as she went to her. She cradled her mother’s head in her arms. “Mom, are you okay?” Her mom blinked her eyes open.

“Star?” Star nodded, teary eyed with relief. She thought she lost her again.

“Yeah, it’s me mom.” Star said through the tears. 

“We have to move.” Her mom groaned. Star quirked an eyebrow but her mom pointed to something. “Move from there.” She followed her mom’s finger, to see ruins. Star gasped and slowly stood up. Right before them stood the ruins of the Diaz’s house. A house that carried a small family, but it was full of life. Not anymore. Even her odd placed addition was in ruins. It was as desolate as the land around it. Except for the growing light the came from her extension. That was when she felt the thrum of energy go through her. A thrum that made her trembled.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” Star yelled, but it was too late. The ruins exploded with a white blast. Everything was blown backward. She could not even prepare herself. She was slammed to the ground, and a hollow feeling came over her. Something was missing. Her heart pounded and her ears rang. “I think my whole body went numb.” She squeaked. The rain still carried on, despite the explosion. Its icy raindrops pierced her arms. So she wasn’t completely numb.

“Good.” Her heart stopped at the cold empty voice. Crunching footsteps were coming toward her. She could see familiar brown shoes stop in front of her. Her heart was pounding. She looked up, to see a steaming dark figure come down, and reveal, a monster. 

She knew that her Marco had wide deep dark brown eyes, and a cute mole on his right cheek. This monster still had the mole and dark brown hair, but his skin was purple and fangs were bared at her. His eyes were completely different too. They were gold, and had slits like an animal. Crescent moons glowed on his cheeks, leading into glowing cracks against his skin. His pointy ears wiggled. In any other circumstance, the ear thing would’ve been cute. 

“Magic eater.” Star gasped. The monster narrowed its eyes. He brought out the remains of the wand. Well, she assumed it was the wand. It did not look like hers at all. It looked scary, like a weapon. “Marco,” Star started, but the monster growled and his scared cheeks lit up.

“Is dead.” The monster growled. Then the wand lit on fire, an odd blue fire, in his hand. The same hands that would hold her hand when she got scared, were now the hands that put her heart and blood on fire. She felt it in her chest and started gasping in pain. The fire stopped, leaving ashes. He let the ashes fall through his fingers. 

“What?” Star gaped, the ache and shock too strong. The beast looked at her and grabbed her face. He pulled her to him. She could feel his hot angry breath on her skin and the steam that rolled off of him from the rain.

“Say goodbye to magic, princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the animatic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p71qP3ubb0
> 
> Please watch it. I did not do it justice.
> 
> This is simple my interpretation of the animatic and where the series is going. Enjoy!


End file.
